Wyrok
by Arianka
Summary: Synowie Feanora zrywają pakty z Morgothem po uwięzieniu Maedhrosa. Miniaturka kompatybilna z tekstami "Pojednanie". Seria "Pierwsze kroki", część druga.


Tekst powstał jako odprysk przy pisaniu "Pojednania" i jest niejako miniaturką towarzyszącą, stanowiącą tło dla Pojednania.

* * *

 **Wyrok**

Głucha cisza zapadła po tym, jak Maglor odesłał posłów Morgotha, zapewniając, że udzieli odpowiedzi i przekaże ją wysłannikom, lecz najpierw musi rozmówić się z braćmi. Głos nie zadrżał mu ani przez moment, a słudzy Nieprzyjaciela ulegli jego rozkazowi bez szemrania i opuścili obóz Noldorów. Żaden z młodszych braci nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy posłowie przedstawiali żądania swego władcy; krótki, potężny rozkaz Maglora utrzymał w ciszy nawet Caranthira.

Synowie Feanora dłuższą chwilę stali w milczeniu, nie mogąc spojrzeć sobie w oczy, trawiąc zasłyszane nowiny. Curufin pierwszy wypowiedział na głos to, o czym wszyscy myśleli.

– Te warunki są nie do spełnienia.

A jednak, gdy myśl została ubrana w słowa, natychmiast wywołała sprzeciw. Amras, dotąd międlący w dłoni końcówkę rękawa, poderwał głowę.

– Jak możesz?!

– Nie słyszałeś? – Curufin zdaje się tylko czekał na pretekst, by wybuchnąć, a Amras z tym swoim zranionym spojrzeniem wręcz prowokował do kłótni.

Dziwne, skonstatowała jakaś odległa część Maglora, gdy obserwował młodszych braci. Dziwne, że właśnie Curufin, skoro od czasu spalenia statków trzymał się od Smyka na dyskretny dystans, zrozumiały dla najstarszych, niezrozumiały dla najmłodszego, który za śmierć bliźniaka obwiniał jedynie ojca. Dziwne, że to Amras przełamał swoją apatię z ostatnich dni, a Caranthir milczy jak zaklęty.

Celegorm jako jedyny nie potrafił ustać w miejscu, jego długie, nerwowe kroki i cichy szelest ubrań doprowadzały Maglora do szału, tak, że najchętniej zatrzymałby go i zmusił, by usiadł.

– Wszyscy słyszeliśmy. – Caranthir stanął po stronie najmłodszego brata. – Nieprzyjaciel ma Maitima. Pojmał posła, pogwałcił wszelkie prawa, podły, plugawy kłamca, paktować z nami chciał – zacietrzewił się, w złości zacisnął palce na kielichu z winem, o którym chyba zapomniał, że go trzyma; szkarłat wina błysnął przez cienki kryształ, gdy płyn zakołysał się w naczyniu.

– I żąda, byśmy złamali Przysięgę – odparował Curufin. – Nie możemy, nie będziemy paktować z wrogiem. Chcesz bezpowrotnie stracić dziedzictwo po ojcu i przekląć nas wszystkich do końca świata?

I znów to Amras zareagował, z energią, której Maglor dawno u niego nie widział.

– Nie dbam o ojca i jego przeklęte dziedzictwo! Tu chodzi o Maitima!

Curufin odwinął się i uderzył na odlew.

W namiocie zrobiło się gęsto i cicho, nawet Celegorm przerwał swój spacer. Żaden z synów Feanora nie drgnął, gdy Amras zbierał się z ziemi w zdumieniu; nikt, również Curufin, który zamarł, jakby w niedowierzaniu, co właśnie zrobił. To Amras powiódł po braciach błyszczącym od łez spojrzeniem.

– Mówimy o Maitimo, a on wciąż żyje, w przeciwieństwie do ojca. Tu chodzi o Maitima – powtórzył ciszej, już z mniejszym przekonaniem. Przysięga zaciążyła im wszystkim, pewność Amrasa zaczynała się łamać pod ponurym milczeniem starszych braci.

– Tego nie wiemy.

Głos Maglora także i teraz nie zadrżał. Drgnęło natomiast serce, krótko, raz za razem, gdy najstarszy spośród braci spojrzał na najmłodszego i dostrzegł w jego oczach szok, ból, a przede wszystkim poczucie zdrady. Żaden z synów Feanora nie odpowiedział, więc Maglor kontynuował.

– Nie wiemy, czy Maitimo faktycznie żyje, czy zginął jak cała reszta – mówił spokojnie, przenosząc wzrok z brata na brata, omijając jedynie trzęsącego się Amrasa. – Nie mamy żadnego dowodu na to, że Nieprzyjaciel nas nie zwodzi – Maglor ważył słowa, obserwował reakcje. Czekał na wybuch.

– Nie mamy dowodu, że Nelyo nie żyje – odezwał się Celegorm, włączając w końcu do dyskusji. – Ale tym bardziej nie możemy liczyć na szczere intencje Morgotha. Zaufanie, że dotrzyma własnych warunków, byłoby głupotą.

– Nie mówicie poważnie – jęknął Amras. – Nie możecie rozważać... – głos ugrzązł mu w gardle.

– Nie możemy rozważać wyrzeczenia się Silmarili, to pewne – odpowiedział Maglor, nim Curufin spróbował się wtrącić. W oczach Amrasa błysnęła iskierka nadziei, że jest jakieś inne rozwiązanie, i Maglor w tym momencie nienawidził sam siebie za słowa, które wypowiedział w następnej chwili. – I nie możemy teraz zaatakować bram Angbandu. Widzieliście, czym skończyła się próba ojca.

– Ty naprawdę chcesz go zostawić – szepnął z niedowierzaniem Amras, jakby wciąż się łudził, że jeśli Maglor nie zamierza paktować z wrogiem, to przynajmniej planuje odbić brata.

– Nie przeklnę nas wszystkich – oświadczył Maglor, wkładając w głos całą siłę, na jaką było go stać, choć serce pragnęło zgodzić się z najmłodszym bratem. – I nie pozwolę żadnemu z was poprowadzić ataku, który nie ma szans na powodzenie.

– Więc taka jest twoja lojalność względem brata? – Amras spróbował jeszcze raz, ale Maglor widział w jego zrezygnowanym spojrzeniu, że już się poddał.

– Dość, Ambarussa – w głosie Maglora pojawiły się ostrzegawcze nuty. – Nie sądź, że nie pragnąłbym odbić Maitima, ale to niemożliwe. Mam obowiązki wobec wszystkich Noldorów i nie będę posyłać ich na pewną śmierć.

Ton Maglora wykluczał wszelką dyskusję. Amras wydał z siebie jakiś stłumiony odgłos; na dźwięk imienia z twarzy odpłynęła mu reszta koloru, tylko czerwony ślad po uderzeniu odcinał się na lewym policzku. Maglor nie chciał być dodatkowo okrutny, z przyzwyczajenia zwrócił się do najmłodszego brata po imieniu, którego ten nie mógł znieść po śmierci bliźniaka. Z pewnością jednak zapewnił sobie tym ciszę, bo Amras zaciął się, oczy zasnuły się pustką. Maglor nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Zamiast tego przeniósł wzrok na Celegorma.

– Jak uważacie?

– Tu nie ma o czym dyskutować, tak naprawdę – zauważył ponuro Celegorm. – Decyduj, Kanafinwe, i odeślij tych posłów, nim stracę cierpliwość.

– Curufinwe?

Curufin skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Maglor zwrócił się z kolei do Caranthira, którego milczący gniew sprawiał, że śpiewak nie wiedział, czego się po nim spodziewać.

– Morinfinwe?

– Ty nami dowodzisz – głos brata ociekał jadem i obrzydzeniem; do brata, do siebie, do tego, co miał powiedzieć. – Nie będę łamał twoich rozkazów. – Kielich ciśnięty Maglorowi pod nogi rozbił się na tysiące odłamków, wino bryznęło braciom po nogach. Caranthir obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił namiot.

– Nie pytaj – wycedził Amras, gdy wzrok najstarszego brata spoczął w końcu i na nim. – Nawet nie próbuj – powtórzył i wyszedł w ślad za Caranthirem.

– Nie będzie rokowań. Nie będziemy paktować z Nieprzyjacielem – oświadczył Maglor; jego głos, zwykle potężny, brzmiał martwo. Spojrzał po dwóch pozostałych w namiocie braciach. – Przekażcie rozkazy, niech wszyscy szykują się do drogi. Wracamy nad jezioro, wyruszymy najszybciej, jak się da.

Celegorm i Curufin wymienili ciężkie spojrzenia i podczas gdy młodszy z braci pozostał nieruchomy, starszy podszedł do Maglora; rozbite szkło zachrzęściło pod jego butami. Ręka Celegorma spoczęła na ramieniu śpiewaka w milczącym geście wsparcia i to było już coś, czego Maglor nie był w stanie znieść.

– Idźcie– polecił. – Ja zajmę się posłami.

Celegorm i Curufin zostawili najstarszego brata samego; żaden nie widział, jak bardzo drżały mu ręce, gdy wystosowywał odpowiedź dla wysłanników Morgotha.


End file.
